The key to eclipse
by Ninjalinda
Summary: Love, hatred, airships and Apocalypse tanks. We have posted this before, but somehow it didn't show up on the list... Please give us a review!


Author's note: We do not own any part of Command and Conquer.

The key to eclipse 

By: Ninjalinda and Trixie

I was on my way to Kirov's house. I wanted to spend some time with him before we had to go back to the war against Yuri. 

We both fought for the Soviet Union. I was driving the amphibious transport, and he was flying the airship. That's how we met. On the battlefield. 

This was our last day off, and tomorrow we had to go back to the war. Or else they would hunt us down…

I was wearing my new dress to surprise him. I really liked that dress and hopefully Kirov would too… It was a black silk dress, and it didn't cover too much of my body… Under it I had… nothing.

I was standing outside his door. He had already seen me through the window, and now he was standing in the doorway, tall, dark and handsome. He sent me one of his seductive smiles. I walked up to him, put my arms around his neck and pulled his head down so I could whisper sweet words in his ear.

I pulled him closer to my body and stroked my hands over his tight, sexy butt. It could not be misunderstood… I could feel that he took the hint quite immediately. I liked that reaction…

He lifted me up and carried me to the bedroom, where he gently put me down on his bed. He started kissing me. First on my lips, then my neck, my ears… And then he went further down. When he reached my breasts, he started undressing me. My body was burning with desire. 

I heard him moan as he let his finger circle around my nipples. Then he took it in his mouth and used his tongue the same way. I gasped and wished that he would never stop. He playfully bit my ear lobe. I tickled his neck. I knew that he liked that…

I could feel his hands wandering down my body, until they reached a very sensitive spot. He started massaging it.

-Oh, Kirov… I screamed when I reached the climax. He prevented me from screaming more by kissing me, firm and gentle on my lips. He felt and knew that I was ready…

I stroked my hand over his manhood and felt his erection. He closed his eyes in enjoyment. I smiled as I helped him undress. My hands caressed his muscular body. I decided that I wanted to arouse him to the edge of pleasure. I put my hands around his manhood and took it in my mouth. Then I started playing with it and teasing him with my tongue.

Right before he came, he stopped me and whispered to me that he wanted this moment to last as long as possible.

I pulled him over me. He was a little bit heavy, but I didn't notice. I felt him press his manhood slowly and careful into me. A moan escaped my lips, as he started moving. Strong, but tender movements that brought me to the edge of no return. He felt the same way; I saw that he held back, so he didn't come too fast. He loved seeing the woman he loved enjoy what he was doing. And that woman was me… I felt so lucky!

I stroked my hands over his back and further down to his butt. I stared into his deep, brown eyes. He liked to have eye contact when we were making love. 

I pressed him harder into me. He stopped his movements and kissed me softly. I saw my chance to roll him over and get on top of him. Then I started riding him. Slowly at first, faster when I knew he nearly was coming. I felt my own orgasm come at the same time and I screamed out in joy. His body shivered under me before he relaxed and breathed out. I stroked my hand through his hair. I laid down beside him and pulled the blanket over us. 

For a long while we were just lying there caressing each other. Then I cuddled myself in his arms and closed my eyes. Not long after that I was in dreamland.

The next day, we were on our way to the Soviet base together with Crazy Ivan, Kirov's best friend. We met up with some Allies right before we reached the base. They greeted us politely like old friends. 

Not long ago, the Allies and Soviets banded together to take out Yuri and his forces. Everything was proving to go the right way now that we fought side by side. We had Yuri and his cronies by the balls now!

The Allies followed us to the base. There they went over to their part of the base to get ready for the next attack on Yuri. 

We walked into the barrack and met up with the others. Ivan went over to his buddies down in the corner. I looked after him. There was something with him that made me shudder… Something creepy…

-What are you staring at? 

Kirov's voice waked me up. I swirled around and smiled. He didn't look happy.

-Ivan… I smiled at the strange expression he got on his face. - You're not getting jealous are you?! I laughed and kissed him softly. –Shall we go?

I took his arm and led him outside. We walked around and looked at the life in the base. Conscripts and GI's were guarding the area around it. I would never get used to see Soviets and Allies together as comrades. But it felt safer to be with the Allies, than against them…

Boris raised his hand and greeted us when we passed him. Boris was a one-man army, a war hero. He could wipe out a whole base alone. I really looked up to him.

We stopped by some of the Apocalypses. Those tanks had always amazed me. Deadly machines.

-Can't you show me your airship? I've never seen it at a close range. I looked at Kirov with puppy eyes. That did the trick. Kirov smiled again. He couldn't resist those puppy eyes.

-Sure. 

We started walking towards the hangar. Ivan almost crashed with us when we approached the hangar. He ran right into us.

-Ivan? What are you doing here? I asked.

Ivan went pale.

-Well… I was loading the airships. he stuttered. 

-Doesn't Ilja usually do that? Kirov wondered and studied him.

-He's sick, so he asked me to do it for him. Ivan said quickly. –Sorry, I have to go now. Got work to do.

Then he dashed off to the armoury. I shrugged my shoulders and followed Kirov into the hangar. He was waiting in front of a huge airship.

-Cool… I whispered, amazed by the face painted in front of it. Sharp shark-teeth and angry eyes staring deep into your soul. It looked almost real. Then the name written on its side caught my eye; KIROV.

-It has your name on it, I see. I pointed at the airship.

Kirov smiled.

-No. All the ships of this type are named Kirov. And they are definitely not named after me! 

He opened the hatch that led into the cabin.

-Ladies first. he said with a smile and let me go in first. I stopped in the middle of the cabin and stared at all the instrument panels. 

-Wow. was all I was able to say. 

Kirov came in after me and started to explain what uses each instrument had. I was amazed. I had never thought that those big, slow things were so advanced. I walked over to a ladder and looked up at another hatch.

-Where does this go? I asked.

-Inside the envelope where the gas cells are held. They carry the helium needed to get this ship in the air.

-The envelope doesn't look very solid. What if they are shooting at it? 

-The envelope is made of a light and strong, almost bulletproof, material. And even if they hit the gas cells it would still not be enough to get the ship down. The gas cells are self-sealing…

-Sounds pretty safe… I laid my arms around him and gave him a hug. –But be careful anyway! I don't want to lose you! You have to come back to me in one piece!

He kissed me on my forehead. –I'll be careful. I promise.

Even though I knew that Kirov's airship was as safe as it could be, I had a bad feeling when I watched him and the others prepare to bomb Yuri's base. Seven of the huge airships, all named Kirov, were waiting to get into the air. Ilja and Mikhail ran between the ships with the last equipment needed. I kept an eye on number two, the airship Kirov was going to fly. It was ready. Was Kirov inside? What was he doing now?  Was he thinking of me? 

-Yes, I think of you. a voice behind me said. It was Kirov. He put his arms around me and buried his face in my hair. I turned around in his arms and met his lips with mine.

-Can you read my thoughts? I smiled. 

-No. I just know you well…

I flung my arms around his neck and kissed him on the nose. He smiled and tried to loosen my grip.

-The ships are ready to go now. I just wanted to say goodbye. he said.

I let go of him.

-See you tomorrow. Be careful! I reminded him. He stroked my hair and smiled, then he turned away from me and walked over to his airship. I followed him with my eyes all the time. I barely noticed Boris, who came up beside me.

-I'm going to the communication room. We can hear what happens inside the airships from there. Want to come with me?

-I'd love to, Boris! 

Boris led me to the building where we had our communication centre. We sat down in front of a huge monitor that showed us the airships. From a microphone over our heads, we could hear whatever that was said in the chosen airship. And of course I wanted to listen to number two. Suddenly my eyes caught nine smaller radios on the table.

-What are those? I asked Boris.

-It's used to communicate with the other units, when we're on a mission. If you're getting bored sitting here, I'll let you have one, so you can hear Kirov… Boris said and stroked his beard. 

-But… That's not allowed, is it?! I protested.

-I wont tell anybody. Just hide it and they won't notice. Boris reached me one of the radios. I took it and hid it inside my jacket.

-Thanks. I said so low that no one but Boris could hear it.

We sat back and watched the airships on the monitor. Right then, Natasha busted in the door.

-So there you are! You've got to take over for Andropov. He has twisted his ankle, and cannot walk on it. The Commander wants you to go instead of him.

-I have to go, Boris. See you later.

I got up and followed Natasha outside. I looked at the airships. The first ones where already in the air, waiting for the others. I wondered what Kirov and the others were talking about now. I stroked and hand over the radio inside my jacket. I couldn't turn it on before I was alone in my vehicle.

I manoeuvred the Amphibious transport after the airships. We were meant to give them support from the ground. The transport carried one Apocalypse and a group of Conscripts. Two other transporters came after me.

I saw my chance to turn on my radio now. The others wouldn't hear me as long as they didn't come into the cockpit.

-Helium-mix optimal… scrrrrr… an engineers voice sounded from the radio. I switched to another channel.

-scrrrrr… Kirov No.2 reporting… scrrr…

I leaned backward in the seat and listened while manoeuvring the transport. I still had the bad feeling about this mission. I pushed that thought away.

Instead I concentrated on the nice weather and the beautiful nature. We soon reached a river. We had to cross it, and then the Apocalypses and the Conscripts were going to continue on foot from there. We were going back to the base to get two V3-launchers and more soldiers.

I watched the Apocalypses get off the transporters.

Suddenly I heard voices on the radio again. It was the engineer of Kirov's airship.

-We've had an explosion in engine number five! Number four is burning!

-We're loosing altitude! Kirov's voice was heard in the back.

-It's going to blow! the engineer said again.

I felt the blood leave my head. This wasn't happening! I looked out and saw the airships over the forest line, not far from us. They had all stopped. I saw No.2 struggling to gain back height. In vain. Smoke came from its engines. One of its engines blew, damaging the envelope. It hit two of the gas cells with great power.

-The gas cells are not resealing! We wont make it! We're going down! the engineer yelled.

-Mayday mayday!

Another of the engines blew up and the airship fell to the ground with incredible speed.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!! 

I heard the panic in Kirov's voice. The airship crashed to the forest floor with a loud bang.  Without knowing it, I jumped out of the transport and ran for the fallen airship. I barely noticed that the engine of another of the airships blew.

The airship looked like a beached whale. It was lying almost on its side. Black smoke flew from the engines. The engineer and another man was busy putting out the fire. Even though they were both wounded, they still tried to save the airship. What was left of it, that is.

I saw someone pull Kirov out of the remains of the cockpit. Oh my God! Was he…?

-Kirov!!

I ran over to him. He was smeared in blood, and had a piece of metal sticking out of his right leg. He looked up at me with eyes full of pain while he was gasping for air. 

-Medic! someone yelled.

I sat down and laid his head on my lap. I stroked his hair and stared at the blood on my fingers.

-I'm… sorry… he gasped for air again. -…I can't keep… my… promise…

Tears rolled down my cheeks like small rivers. 

-Don't talk like that!! I shouted. –You'll be ok!

Kirov didn't argue with me, but I saw that he had already given up. It was death in his eyes. I knew for myself that he didn't have a chance, but I held on to the hope that he would make it.

-Kirov… I whispered. –Oh Kirov… Don't die on me…

I closed my eyes to stop the tears. It didn't work very well. They kept streaming. Kirov lifted a hand to wipe them away. I could see that he had to use every ounce of strength in his body to lift the arm.

-Save your strength. I whispered and took his hand in mine. 

For a long time we didn't say anything. I just sat there with Kirov's head on my lap, caressing his hair. He didn't deserve do die. What had he done wrong? Nothing! 

Kirov coughed. I stared in horror at the blood coming from his mouth. He gasped for air.

-Can't… breathe…

-Kirov!

I panicked. His face changed colour. His eyes were filled with angst and stared wildly out in the air. He struggled to take a breath, but suddenly he became quiet. Then he fell back in my arms. I went pale.

-Kirov! I tried to wake him up. But no response… No! No! This wasn't happening!

-Kirov! Wake up! Please…

A medic came running towards us. He quickly searched for Kirov's pulse. He didn't find it…

I refused to believe this. Kirov. My Kirov was dead.

No! He was only sleeping! He had to rest! He would wake up soon!

The medic tried to revive him. I noticed that Boris and some others from the base had arrived. They had probably heard what happened. Ivan came over to me and put an arm around me. I stared paralysed at Kirov lying on the ground.

-He's only sleeping… I whispered. –He'll wake up soon…

Ivan didn't say anything, but I knew that he didn't believe what I said. I knew that Kirov would never wake up again, but I tried to deny it.

The medic gave up after a while and went on to another wounded. I fell down on my knees beside Kirov. I laid my head on his chest and howled of sorrow and pain. It felt like I had lost everything I lived for.

The engineer of No.2 came over to me and put his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. He gave me his handkerchief. 

-What happened? I cried. –Ilja told me that the airships were fine when he checked them…

The engineer took a quick look at the others.

-It looked like sabotage. Someone had placed explosives on some of the engines. 

Ivan went pale.

-Do you know who did this? he asked.

-No. The enemy must have infiltrated the base and sabotaged the airships. the engineer said.

-How many airships were destroyed? Boris broke in.

-Four, including this one. We lost eight men.

Then I fainted…

The next thing I knew was that I woke up in a bed at the field hospital. Ivan and Boris were standing beside my bed.

-Kirov? I asked.

Then I remembered…

Kirov was dead. Gone forever.

I turned my back to Boris and Ivan and stared into the wall, crying like a baby. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. They were trying to comfort me and I felt bad. After all I wasn't the only one who had lost someone. They had lost a friend too. 

I turned around and smiled a weak smile. A poor attempt to cheer them up. I got up and gave them both a big hug.

After the funeral I felt like I had an empty space inside of me. It was like the reason for living had suddenly disappeared. I couldn't stand being alone, so I went for a walk. I needed somebody to talk to. So I went to Ivan. He had been Kirov's best friend for many years, so who could be a better listener than him?

I was walking in my own world full of thoughts, when someone suddenly talked to me. I looked up. It was Ivan.

-I really need to talk to you. he said slowly.

We went inside the barracks. There was nobody there now. We sat down on my bed.

Ivan looked down at his hands. He looked like he was struggling to find the right words.

-I… 

I waited for him to continue.

-I have… done something terrible! he said and looked at me. There was pain in his eyes.

-What do you mean, Ivan? I whispered.

-It was me! I was the one who sabotaged the airships! I killed Kirov! Ivan shouted. He hided his face in his hands. –I killed my best friend! I can never forgive myself!

I was shocked. I wasn't able to speak a single word.

-I didn't mean to! he continued. –I only meant to make the airships quit their mission. I never meant to kill anyone!

-Why… my voice was almost a whisper.

Ivan looked up. He had tears in his eyes. I didn't feel sorry for him. Just a growing hatred.

-I'm a double crosser… I work for Yuri…

As he continued talking, a devilish plan was starting to take form in my head. I smiled for myself. Lucky for me Ivan didn't see it.

I carefully started toying with his hair. I let a finger wander down his cheek and over his lips. Then I turned his head against me. Our lips met in a soft kiss.

-Thanks for killing Kirov. I said. The words were hard to say, but I had to make it sound true, even though it stung my heart to say something like that.

-I was starting to get tired of him. It was you I wanted… I continued as I started seducing him.

Ivan stared at me in surprise, but he couldn't resist. He was a man after all… 

He ripped of my clothes and started caressing me. I felt like I was going to throw up. I pushed him over and climbed on top of him. I started riding him. 

He closed his eyes in joy. Then I saw my chance to let my hand slip under the pillow and grab the knife I always had there. Ever since one of the G.I.s tried to rape me, I had that knife there. To protect myself.

Ivan didn't notice it before it was too late. I placed the knife against his throat. He opened his eyes wide open when he felt the cold steel against his skin.

-This is for Kirov! I screamed and made a quick movement. The knife cut deep into his artery. The blood splattered everywhere. Ivan's eyes froze in a horrible gaze full of panic and surprise. The blood streamed down on my bed and made a large pool.

My insane laughter could be heard all over the base. 

Soldiers streamed into the barracks to see what was going on. They found me sitting half naked over the dead and bloody Ivan, laughing like a maniac. They froze in their positions and dared not to come any closer. Only Boris made his way through the crowd. He sat down beside me and laid an arm around me. Then he glared at the others and ordered them to go. They didn't have to hear that twice. Soon we were alone.

-He sabotaged the airships! I said slowly.

Boris remained silent. I could see in his eyes that he already knew what I was going to say. There was no need to say anything more. Only one sentence escaped my lips, it could barely be heard;

-He killed Kirov…

I looked down at the dead body under me. Then I jumped off him and ran for the door. Outside I got rid of my breakfast in some bushes near the barracks. Soon I was only vomiting. Nothing more came up.

Then I felt Boris' soft hand on my shoulder. I turned around and threw myself in his arms. I didn't have any more tears to shed, but it felt good just standing there in his arms.

After a long while he let go of me.

-I'll take care of it. he said and pointed towards the barracks. –Just relax and try to forget it.

I nodded. It was going to be difficult to forget that I had murdered somebody…

What would the Commander do with me when he heard about Ivan's death?

I sighed and hoped that Boris would help me with that problem too. 

I went to visit Kirov's grave. I sat down in front of it.

-Kirov… I've taken revenge for you…

I picked a flower that was growing right beside me and put it down in front of the stone. Then I stared up at the blue sky.

-What am I going to do now, Kirov? 

Boris did help me with the problem. He told the Commander everything in detail, the way it was. Everything. That Ivan was a double crosser… That he had sabotaged the airships… Everything.

The Commander agreed to let me go when he heard it. He was of course shocked to hear that one of his most trusted men was a traitor. I wasn't punished for killing him…

It was three months after that terrible day, and I still wasn't able to forget Ivan's eyes when he realized that I had given him a mortal wound…

I sat down and stared into nothing. The base, everything, was gone. I was in my own world for a while. A world where everything was like it was before the war.

-You're sitting here looking at the Apocalypses? a voice said behind me.

I turned my head and looked up at Boris deep, green eyes. Beautiful eyes. Never thought of that before…

-Uhh… Ehh… Well, yeah… I stuttered.

-What's the matter? he said. I could see that he was worried for me. He really cared for me.

-No… nothing. It's just that… I stopped. Should I tell him?

-Just that..? he asked. –Come on. You can tell me.

I waited for a second, and then it came;

-You really have beautiful eyes…

Boris became quiet. I didn't dare to look up. What did he think of me now? Would he laugh at me? Would he leave and never talk to me again?

Then I felt his hands around my face and his soft lips against mine. When he moved away from me again, I saw him smile for the first time since I met him… 

The end???


End file.
